Breathing space: Espacio para respirar
by arence
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del mejor fic de la historia. Roy hace su visita rutinaria a la habitación del hospital de los Elric. Autor: Kaltia


Breathing Space: Espacio para respirar  
Por Kaltia (links en mi profile)

Es una tarde de verano, cuando Roy viene de visita. Va solo, armado con nada más que un ramo de flores; estas se las da a la enfermera de la sala de hospital, que las toma con una sonrisa torcida y le da cinco minutos más por 'ser tan dulce'.

"No lo emocione," le advierte, llenando un florero con agua de la llave. "Tiene diez minutos. Estaré afuera, y también algunos médicos auxiliares, por si los necesita. Con un poco de suerte, podrá persuadirlo de que se tome su medicina; Dios sabe que_yo_ no puedo."

"Gracias," dice Roy, con una reverencia seria, y ella no puede evitarlo, y se sonroja.

"Entonces, iré con usted y después, shuu."

Dentro de la pequeña habitación esta ventilado y fresco, a pesar de las gruesas barras en la ventana. Hay una silueta pálida sentada en medio de una sola cama, con el brazo abrazado alrededor de piernas vestidas en las pijamas verdes, estándar del hospital, la barbilla recargada en las rodillas. Roy espera a que la enfermera cierre la puerta tras él - no hay perilla de este lado, no hay forma de escapar - antes de acercarse un paso hacia la cama. "Buenas tardes, Edward." Dice suavemente.

"Llegas tarde," Edward le dice terminantemente. "Deberías haber estado aquí hace un minuto y cuarenta y cuatro segundos."

Roy se quita el abrigo, y se sienta al pie de la cama. "Me temo que tuve más trabajo de lo normal."

"Quieres decir que lo dejaste hasta el último minuto." Dice Ed ácidamente con una mirada nada impresionada.

"Eso también," Acepta Roy con una pequeña risa. "¿Cómo has estado?"

Ed se encoge de hombros. "Bien, supongo. Cambiaron mi medicina. Ahora sabe a calcetines viejos con sabor a menta."

"¿Oh?"

"No como antes, que solo sabía a calcetines viejos. No viniste de visita la semana pasada. ¿Por qué?"

Roy hace una pausa, desconcertado por la intensidad en aquellos ojos dorados. "Edward," dice, suavemente, "Estaba.. había… Me estaba_casando_el sábado pasado."

"Tu… ¿Estabas?" Por un segundo, un destello de miedo pasa por el rostro de Ed, y Roy se maldice por dentro. "Nunca… nunca dijiste…"

"Lo hice," Corrige Roy, y, deseando mantenerse a raya de futuras crisis nerviosas, añade, "No me sorprende que no recuerdes. ¿Has estado ocupado últimamente?"

Ed asiente, aferrándose a la obvia excusa, y dirige la conversación de regreso a terreno seguro. "Me sacaron ayer," dice orgullosamente. "Fuimos al jardín. El de ahí afuera." Mueve su cabeza hacia la ventana con barrotes y sonríe de forma brillante. "Ambos volamos papalotes."

"¿Ambos?" Pregunta Roy, levantado una ceja y Edward le sonríe abiertamente.

"Si, Al y yo." Ed lo mira con cuidado, como retándolo a decir algo, y Roy se pasa la mano por el cabello y convoca una sonrisa encantadora.

"Claro. ¿Y como esta Alphonse?"

"Bien," dice Ed, y tamborilea los dedos sobre su rodilla metálica. Le habían quitado el automail hacía mucho, poco después de que Edward había golpeado a alguien con un puño de metal en la cafetería, dejándolo con mandíbula rota y el cráneo astillado. Mutilado de porvida. Se había negado a aceptarlo, en ese entonces – y aun lo hacía, según sabía Roy – de que no le había hecho nada a su víctima que no se mereciera. "Quiere saber cuando me dejarán ir."

"No por un rato más, Edward." Roy le dice firmemente. "La enfermera me dijo¿Que no te has estado tomando tu nueva medicina?"

Ed se encoge de hombros bruscamente y mira hacia otro lado, su rostro enfadado. "No veo por que debería de hacerlo," Murmura. "Estoy_bien_ . No es mi culpa que haya tantos idiotas allá afuera."

"¿Qué dice Alphonse?" Roy le pregunta ligeramente, mirando el reloj. "Solo me quedan seis minutos, Edward."

"Si, si, lo se. Me tengo que apurar. A Alphonse no le gusta que golpee a la gente, pero tampoco le gusta ser ignorado ¿sabes?"

Roy asiente, entrelazando sus dedos y tronándose los nudillos. Ed hace una mueca de dolor y tiembla un poco. Y Roy sonríe aunque lo evita. "Tienes que tomarte la medicina antes de que te liberen, sabes. ¿Vinieron de visita las Rockbell?"

El parpadea. "Si, lo sé, y sí, lo hicieron. Se quedaron tres minutos, veintitrés segundos. No dejaba de ver el reloj." Frunció el ceño. "Al dice que parecían asustadas por alguna razón. ¿Pasa algo?"

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunta Roy cuidadosamente.

"Afuera." Ed mueve su mano, señalando vagamente las paredes del hospital, con las cejas muy juntas. "Nadie me dice nada aquí. ¿Hay una guerra o algo así?"

"No," dice Roy, mirándose las manos. "No hay guerra."

Ed se encoge de hombros, haciendo a un lado el tema, y sonríe. "Así que, dime¿Qué has estado haciendo? Dímelo_todo_ . ¿Por favor?."

Roy duda, un poco nervioso por la atención total que Edward le pone, y como el chico se aferra a cada palabra que dice. Le lleva un rato ponerse de humor, pero lo hace; empieza despacio, contándole sobre la boda, y Hawkeye en su vestido blanco; pasando a los libros que ha leído, cosas que ha visto, conversación que ha oído – hasta la comida que ha comido y las texturas de las cosas que ha tocado.

Y al final de la visita, tal como siempre lo hace, Ed ya lo ha olvidado.

La puerta se abre con un sonido y Ed pone una cara cuando la enfermera entra, con un vaso de agua y unas cuantas pastillas en sus manos. Le hacen sombra varios asistentes, que no dicen nada pero parecen severos. Roy puede notar, más que ver, a Ed poniéndose tenso y retirándose calladamente en sí mismo, y el cambio en su lenguaje corporal. "Hola, Alphonse," dice sin mirarlo.

"Hola, General de Brigada Mustang," dice Alphonse; suena adormecido, como siempre que Ed lo despierta. "¿Cómo le fue en la boda?"

Roy sonríe ante eso. Algunos tal vez se preocuparían, piensa, que el único que puede recordar algo es el que no existe, pero – bueno, ha visto cosas más extrañas. Un alma animando a una armadura vacía, para empezar. "Perfectamente bien," Roy le dice, levantandose. "Iré a tu tumba de regreso a casa¿Puedo?"

Al le sonríe, tímidamente. "Seria lindo," acepta, y estira su brazo sobre su cabeza, haciendo ruido con las articulaciones de su hombro. "Gracias por visitarnos, es muy lindo de su parte."

"No hay problema, Alphonse," dice Roy amablemente. "Los veré la próxima semana¿Esta bien?"

Al asiente. "Adiós." Bosteza, y le sonríe tímidamente a la enfermera, que le alcanza el vaso y las pastillas sin decir una palabra. "Gracias por todo. Déle mis buenos deseos a la Teniente Hawkeye, por favor." Otra pausa, mientras toma las pastillas. "Mi hermano dice que también le de sus felicitaciones."

Roy sonríe, y se pone sus guates. "Dile, que digo que las aprecio mucho, Alphonse."

"Lo haré." Dice Al rápidamente, antes de poner las pastillas en su boca, y tomar del vaso de agua. Se las pasa, tiembla visiblemente, y le da el vaso vació a la enfermera. Roy se pone dos dedos en la frente, en un saludo frívolo, y sale del cuarto antes de ver al psiquiatra del hospital iniciar su sesión con ambos hermanos.

La mirada que Al le da al pequeño y flaco hombre, a través de los ojos dorados de Ed, hace a Roy fruncir el ceño. Es desconcertantemente similar a esa primera vez – la primera vez, cuando había entrado en el sótano oscuro y lleno de humo; cuando había perseguido a Envy antes de que pudiera hacer más daño, con el corazón en la boca -_había llegado muy tarde, había llegado muy tarde_ - y por fin, con el pecado derrotado, había regresado al pie de las escaleras para encontrar a Ed abrazando gentilmente a Al, una abertura enorme en el estomago del menor. "Lo distrajiste," dijo el chico, suavemente. "No terminó la transmutación."

Al principio, Roy pensó que Ed estaba hablando de Envy, y se preguntó, desesperado, de que clase de transmutación estaba hablando. "No entiendo," dijo cuidadosamente, acercándose a Fullmetal con recelo.

Edward miró sobre su hombro, y sonrió. "Mi hermano," dijo, como una explicación. "Estaba tratando de poner mi alma en su cuerpo, despues de que Envy –" Miró el cadáver en sus brazos, y frunció el ceño. "Después de que Envy me mató." Había murmurado, tocando suavemente la carne alrededor de la herida.

"¿Alphonse?" Roy había susurrado, con la boca seca cuando el chico asintió.

"Casi," dijo suavemente, y cerró los ojos. "No esta muerto," dijo en voz baja. "Puedo sentirlo – en mi mente – lo interrumpiste antes de que pudiera sacar su alma de este cuerpo –" volteó sus ojos dorados hacia Roy, y, dudando, sonrió . "Salvaste su vida," Había dicho, levantando su mano de carne para quitar los mechones de Ed de su rostro.

Roy se había acercado unos cuantos pasos más, arrodillándose con duda junto a la pequeña figura, ni Alphonse ni Edward, pero al mismo tiempo, ambos. "Necesitamos salir de aquí," Había dicho, y le había agradado como su voz casi no tembló, aun en aquellas circunstancias.

Alphonse había ido, dejando a Roy levantarlo, pero manteniendo firmemente sostenida la concha vacía que él y su hermano habían buscado desesperadamente por tanto tiempo. "No lo dejaré," dijo cuando Roy lo había mirado de forma confundida. "Es mio¿no?"

Roy no había podido discutir contra eso. Con una ultima mirada preocupada hacia el cuarto, en busca de Envy, había sacado al chico, con una mano en su hombro. Y esa tarde, en el cuarto de hospital que nadie creyó en ese momento que sería su hogar por los próximos dos años, Alphonse y Edward se turnaron para explicar lo que había pasado, interrumpiéndose ocasionalmente con puntos relevantes.

Roy se pregunta sobre eso, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras vaga por el hospital. Las almas de los Elric parecían cohabitar el mismo cuerpo con muy pocas discusiones. Edward dominaba. El impacto del alma de Alphonse alojándose en su cuerpo parecía haberle hecho i algo /i a su mente, al menos. Edward esta en este hospital por una razón. Alphonse, el alma secundaria, duerme todo el tiempo, menos en los pocos momentos en que Ed lo despierta para que lidie con cosas que él no puede. Parecen, en general, conformes con lo que tienen; están juntos ahora, y no importa que Alphonse no tenga un cuerpo al cual regresar. Ya no están en peligro de ser separados.

No es perfecto, piensa Roy, pero se le acerca. Aun así, mientras abre la pesada puerta de cristal del hospital, con el recuerdo de los ojos dorados de Edward fijos atentamente en su rostro, se pregunta si Riza lo perdonara por detenerse en el bar, y ponerse muy, muy ebrio.


End file.
